moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stargate
Category:Films | directed by = Roland Emmerich | written by = Dean Devlin; Roland Emmerich | produced by = Mario Kassar; Dean Devlin; Oliver Eberle; Joel B. Michaels; Ute Emmerich | music by = David Arnold | cinematography = Karl Walter Lindenlaub | edited by = Derek Brechin; Michael J. Duthie | distributed by = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer; Centropolis Entertainment | release date(s) = October 28th, 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 121 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $55,000,000 IMDB; Stargate (1994); Business | gross revenue = $71,565,669 (US) $196,600,000 (Worldwide) IMDB; Stargate (1994); BusinessIMDB; Stargate (1994); Filming locations | preceded by = | followed by = }} Stargate is an American science fiction movie directed by Roland Emmerich. The screenplay was written by Emmerich and Dean Devlin and it was produced by MGM and Centropolis Entertainment. Stargate was released theatrically in the United States on October 28th, 1994. The film stars Kurt Russell, James Spader, John Diel, Leon Rippy, Viveca Lindfors and Alexis Cruz. The film launched an extremely successful television series, Stargate SG-1 as well as two spin-off programs, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe as well as an animated series, two direct-to-video films, an action figure line and a series of comic books. The premise behind Stargate revolves around the discovery of an ancient artifact, which may hold the key to learning about extraterrestrial civilizations. Unable to transcribe the hieroglyphs etched upon the device, the United States Air Force calls upon the services of Egyptologist Doctor Daniel Jackson to help them unlock it's secrets. What they discover is that device, called a stargate, is a powerful interstellar portal that transports them to the desert planet of Abydos. There, Doctor Jackson and a squad of soldiers must liberate Abydos' slave populace from the evil reign of a race of space gods. Plot Appearances * Egypt :* Cairo * * * United States Air Force * Colonel * Doctor * Lieutenant * Professor * Ancient Egypt * Guard * Planet * Space travel * Teleportation Notes * Copyright holder: © 1994 Le Studio Canal+ (U.S.) * Production on Stargate began on September 13th, 1993. The movie was filmed in Los Angeles, California with exterior desert scenes being shot at Buttercup Dunes, California and Yuma, Arizona. IMDB; Stargate (1994); Filming locations * At its widest release, Stargate was screened in 2,033 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Stargate (1994) * Djimon Hounsou, who plays Horus, is credited only as Djimon in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Sealed and buried for all time is the key to mankind's future". * Actor French Stewart, who plays Lieutenant Ferretti in this film, is best known for playing the quirky, dysfunctional alien Harry Solomon on the NBC comedy series 3rd Rock from the Sun. * The television series, Stargate SG-1 reveals that Ra, Anubis and the Horus guards belong to a race of symbiotic parasites known as the Goa'uld. Stargate SG-1: Children of the Gods Recommendations External Links * * Stargate at Wikipedia * Stargate at Retro Junk * Stargate at AllRovi.com * Stargate at Sciflicks.com * Stargate at Box Office Mojo * Stargate at the Stargate Wiki * Stargate at Rotten Tomatoes References Category:Centropolis Entertainment Category:MGM Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:October, 1994/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:S/Films